


a bit nicer

by oihesmine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, phils a tiktok idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oihesmine/pseuds/oihesmine
Summary: Phil and his tiktok antics
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	a bit nicer

Phil was scrolling through tiktok, as he usually does to calm his constant buzzing anxiety during lockdown. He thinks Tiktok is fun, even though he doesn’t really understand all the references.

He scrolls onto a video of a girl telling a boy, presumably her boyfriend, that he “could’ve been nicer today”. He finds out that apparently, it’s a trend, and many people are doing it to their significant others as a prank. He thinks it’s cute, likes the video, and proceeds with his scrolling.

-

He’s laying in bed later in the night while Dan scrolls on twitter next to him. 

Suddenly, like a ding in Phil’s brain, he gets an idea. “Hey Dan?” 

Dan grunts in response, not looking up from his phone.

“Dan.”

“Yeah bub?” Dan replies, still not looking up from his precious scrolling.

“Can we talk…” Phil asks, in a calm tone.

At this, Dan looks up from his phone, looking slightly alarmed at the change of words.

Dan and Phil are not ones to argue or bicker without openly communicating right after, even if they need space from each other sometimes, so talking it out was a normal routine for them.

“What’s up, you okay?” Dan calmly asks, shifting his body to the side to lean his head up on his hand, now facing his boyfriend.

“Yeah… I dunno. I just feel like maybe you could’ve been a bit nicer to me today.” Phil replies, trying his best to hold his act together.

Phil shifts under the covers to face Dan, pulling his knees up to touch Dan’s under the warm duvet.

Dan takes a pause to process what Phil had just said, making a slight confused expression with his eyebrows. “What d’you mean? Have I said something?” 

“No… I just- I feel like you could’ve been nicer.”

Dan quickly moves his hand to Phil’s under the blankets and intertwines their fingers, his phone now forgotten and lost in the duvet. “Phil—I’m not quite sure what you mean? D’you want to talk about it?” He moves Phil’s hand to his lips and just presses it there.

Phil starts to lose his resolve, eyes softening at this precious, beautiful man who looks like a deer in headlights at the moment.

He loses it, bursts into laughter, “M’sorry… stupid tiktok prank!” Phil says in between gasps and giggles. “You looked so concerned!”

“I—Wot?” Dan blankly stares.

“It was a stupid tiktok prank thing. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Phil says, still catching his breath. He leans forward to place a wet kiss in the middle of Dan’s forehead and goes back to look at him in the eyes, mouth still crooked from laughing. 

“You fucking dick.” Dan says, still a bit confused but mouth starting to break into a goofy smile.

“Sorry. You’re so cute.” Phil says, moving to lay closer to Dan and wrap around him like a koala.

Dan closes his eyes, leaning onto the soft pillow with Phil on his shoulder. 

“You’re an asshole. You sounded like you were about to cry. Nearly broke my heart there, mate.” Dan says fondly, mouth muffled by Phil’s messy quiff. He tightens his grip on Phil, a sign that he’s about to fall asleep.

Phil doesn’t respond, eyes already falling shut. The night proceeds like it always does, a couple of idiots drooling on each other in dreamland.


End file.
